Réveille toi
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Elle est là, étendue dans ce lit qui semble trop grand pour son corps si frêle.


**Titre :** Réveille toi **  
**

 **Personnage :** Oliver et Felicity

 **Résumé :** Elle est là, étendue dans ce lit qui semble trop grand pour son corps si frêle.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un petit texte sans aucune prétention tout droit sorti de mon imagination ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **/!\ :** J'ai relu du mieux que j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'avoir laissée deux ou trois fautes par ci par là !

 **Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient aux scénaristes.

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle est là, étendue dans ce lit qui semble trop grand pour son corps si frêle.

Il s'est arrêté, main sur la poignée de la porte. Il hésite à entrer dans cette chambre trop blanche et à l'odeur aseptisée. Ce comportement ne lui ressemble pas. Depuis le temps qu'il vient ici, il devrait s'être habitué à cette odeur...

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avance et s'assoit sur la chaise près du lit. Il prend sa main et la porte à ses lèvres. C'est devenu un rituel, un moyen de lui dire qu'il est là, qu'elle n'est pas seule. Il repose sa main sur les draps blancs mais ne la lâche pas pour autant.

Il ferme les yeux, priant pour que ce cauchemar prenne fin. Il espère que lorsqu'il les rouvrira, ils seront juste dans leur chambre loin du bruit de toutes ces machines qui lui prouve qu'elle est toujours un peu là mais pas vraiment.

Rouvrant les yeux, rien n'a changé. La scène est toujours la même. Les bruits sont toujours les mêmes. Le bip incessant de la machine qui indique que son cœur bat encore. Sa poitrine qui se soulève au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Le tracé sur l'écran qui indique une multitude de choses qu'il ne comprend pas.

Depuis combien de temps passe-t-il tous ses après-midis ici ? Depuis combien de temps ces bruits lui semblent-ils insupportables ? Depuis combien de temps ne peut-il plus supporter la pâleur de son visage ?

Tournant le visage vers elle, il semble chercher la réponse à ses questions sur son visage. Mais rien. Pas un seul mouvement. Pas un seul indice qui lui permettrait de mettre un terme à son supplice.

Ses yeux sont secs de s'interdire de pleurer. Il doit rester fort pour elle. Il doit être là et attendre. Attendre qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle revienne vers lui...

Inconsciemment, son pouce réalise des cercles sur le dos de sa main. C'est comme ça qu'il la calmait avant. L'un des seuls moyens de calmer ses angoisses ; ça et ses bras. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir encore la prendre dans ses bras et la sentir répondre à son étreinte.

Des souvenirs en abondance passent devant ses yeux... Il la revoit se tournant vers lui le sourire aux lèvres. Il la revoit babiller sans cesse jusqu'à ne plus savoir quoi dire. Il la revoit lui tenant tête pour l'empêcher de faire encore une bêtise. Tous ses souvenirs s'entrecroisent...

Il revoit surtout cet énorme sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce soir où il apprit la meilleure nouvelle de sa vie. Elle avait un petit cadeau pour lui emballé dans du papier d'argent. Précautionneusement, il l'avait déballé comme si devant ses yeux allait se dévoiler la 8ème merveille du monde.

Et c'était le cas. Sous ses yeux étaient apparus deux petits chaussons en laine. Il n'avait pas compris sur le coup. Ou n'avait pas voulu comprendre de peur d'être déçu. Mais relevant les yeux vers elle, à l'immense sourire qui ornait ses lèvres le doute n'était plus permis.

Un immense sourire était alors apparu sur ses propres lèvres et s'avançant vers elle, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. Lui qui pensait ne pas avoir le droit au bonheur était ce soir-là le plus heureux des hommes.

Et pourtant, c'était la raison de sa présence ici. Ironiquement ce qui aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie était devenu son pire cauchemar. Le destin lui jouait-il encore un tour ? N'aurait-il donc pas le droit à ce bonheur auquel il aspirait tant ?

Il le savait pourtant que ça pouvait tourner mal. Elle aussi. Mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre que tout irait bien. Mais rien n'avait été... Parfois il se maudissait de l'avoir cru, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Ce n'était qu'une épreuve de plus comme elle disait...

Une épreuve de plus qu'ils pourraient surmonter ensemble. Il avait voulu y croire comme quand elle l'avait ramené vers la lumière et chassé ses ténèbres. Il voulait toujours y croire... Mais il avait peur de s'attacher à cet espoir fou et de tout perdre encore une fois...

Elle avait passé des mois à le rassurer. A lui dire que tout irait bien. Qu'elle voulait le faire. Qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter et encore moins s'en vouloir. Que même si ça devait lui coûter la vie ce serait sa plus belle victoire, qu'elle en était fière et qu'il devait l'être lui aussi. Mais que de toute manière ce n'était pas ça qui la ferait plier.

Il était temps qu'elle tienne parole, qu'elle lui montre qu'elle avait eu raison... qu'elle pouvait le faire...

Parfois, quand sa gorge n'était pas si nouée, il lui parlait d' _elle_ , à quel point _elle_ était belle. Il lui disait à quel point _elle_ grandissait vite. Où plutôt à quel point il lui semblait qu' _elle_ changeait un peu plus chaque jour : devenant plus grande, plus forte.

Brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce, une seule phrase parvient à passer la barrière de ses lèvres : _« elle a besoin de toi »_.

 _J'ai besoin de toi..._ mais ces mots, il ne les dira pas à voix haute.  
Il posera juste sa main sur sa joue, lui caressera la pommette et elle comprendra ce qu'il ne peut pas dire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Une infirmière entre dans la chambre et lui dit que les visites sont terminées. Lentement il se lève, se penche vers elle, et l'embrasse sur le front. Avec un dernier regard pour elle, il quitte cette chambre. Il reviendra demain comme il le fait chaque jour.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pourtant, avant de partir, il fera un détour par une autre pièce. Au travers d'une vitre, il posera les yeux sur ce qui lui reste de la femme qui l'aime. Il ne rentrera pas dans la pièce. Il ne s'en sentira pas la force. Il est déjà venu avant de voir sa femme.

Là au milieu de cette pièce, enveloppé dans une couverture, bonnet sur la tête, leur trésor se bat pour avoir le droit de vivre.

Il ne manque qu'une seule chose pour que le combat soit gagné.

Si sa mère se réveille, elle ira bien.

C'est ce morceau qui lui manque pour crier encore plus fort, avec plus de vitalité.

Et alors...

Ils pourront enfin devenir une vraie famille.


End file.
